Harry Potter and the Free Spirit
by Felicity Spicett
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go on a riviting adventure through the wizarding world to find the last Horcruxes and get sidetracked along the way... i give credit to JK ROWLING for these characters! Except for ones I will introduce Thanks for reading!comnt!
1. Potions Class

**_Writers note: I realize submissions to should NOT be in script form- but i had already written 6 chapters and couldn't convert it to paragraph form. Please give HELPFUL criticism, (-spelled right?) and comment comment comment! Thanks! Also, you may notice certain items written like the one below: "Writes down assignment". On my microsoft word, it has the action writes down assignment stars around it- but when i clicked "save changes", it took them out. So for right now you'll just have to make due. If you know how to get rid of thet autofix thing, please let me know and I'll get right on it!_**

Harry: writes down assignment

Hermione: Are you…are you actually writing this down? Harry you've reached a breakthrough! I can't believe you're paying attention in Snape's class, for once. Looks at Ron  
Ron:Drools, head in arms

Harry: Laughs Ron doesn't realize that if he doesn't keep his scores up, he can't be in Quiditch anymore. I just need to do 2 weeks worth of essays- or, you have to do 2 weeks of essays.

Hermione: gives Harry that LOOK

Harry: Come on, Hermione! I really need to try out my broom!

Hermione: rolls eyes You say that every time you're on the verge of being banned. You need to learn a lesson, Harry!

Ron: lifts his head up, but puts it back down when he sees the assignment on the board

Harry and Hermione:Laughs

Hermione: Poor Ron, 'you think we should tell him about Quiditch?

Harry: Nah, besides, Fred and George-

Snape walks over to the table

Snape: In his usual accent Get to work…And you, Mr. Potter, if you don't-

Harry: Get my grades up, I'll be banned from the Quiditch team for as long as it takes to get my scores to standards.

Snape: feels a little intimidated And-

Harry: and filch will drag me down to the dungeons by my ears where he will be waiting with a cactus and a Crocket Mallet.

Hermione: stomps on his foot

Snape: smiles Actually, Mr. Potter, he will be waiting with an oak tree and an octopus. smile gets bigger Have a nice day….walks back to the front of the room

Hermione: speaking quickly You should've seen that coming! I totally saw that coming! Harry you know that he changes his ways of torture every hour there was no surprise there Harry I warned you I stomped on your foot did you feel if not let me do it again! stomps on his foot, harder this time

Harry: I didn't know! How was I supposed to guess what filch was waiting with down there-

Ron groans, lifts head Can we leave now?

Harry: startled You wish. By the way, I have the assignment for-

Ron: Ugh…lays his head back into his arms

Harry: to Ron It's still here! Hmm…. Hermione, how do you think he fit the oak tree downstairs?

Hermione: Didn't you pay attention at all during History?

Harry: gives her the 'what do you think?' look

Hermione: Of course. sigh Harry, I don't know what to tell you. Sometimes you can be so….so….sigh

Ron: Harry, does this bowtie make me look stupid?

Harry: holding back laughter No…not at all….unless, of course, that yellow suit, black shoes and black shirt do….bursts out laughing

Ron: blushing I don't have any other suit!

Harry: But don't you think a sparkly red bowtie is a bit of a stretch?

Ron: I don't have any other bowties either! Hermione's stupid cat tossed my grey one off of the stairs, and now it's somewhere down by the dungeons, and you can bet I'm not going anywhere NEAR there. Not after, you know…the troll…

Harry: I forgot to ask- where are you going exactly?

Ron: I'm going to the ministry of Magic so that I can help Dad with a hearing that's coming up.

Harry: Since when does your Dad handle hearings?

Ron: Since he figured out that all muggles are obese. It's sad really. One look at the muggle paper, and he just quit. Of course, he went to the minister himself, and told him that he was quitting because of lies that he had half-wittedly believed, and the minister promoted him right away. I guess their nervous he'll spill.

Harry: Spill what?

Ron: Just everything that the minister has said about muggles that has turned out to be a lie. I doubt Dad knows anything regarding You-Know-Who or how they're handling Umbridge.

Harry: starts to stare at sparkly bowtie You think we should go back and check on Grawp? Hagrid is back, but I still think we should drop by and give him a friendly hello.

Ron: I doubt he will do anything friendly after we dumped him with Umbridge. Poor guy's probably scarred for life.

Harry: still starring Ron, take that ugly ribbon off of your neck, it's going to give people seizures!

Ron: unfastening necktie Whatever, Harry. But Dad says I have to blend in, and I can't find anything else.

Harry: If you're trying to blend in, you're doing an awful job. People in this era don't wear disco balls wrapped around their throats.

Ron:glares, unfastening coat

Harry: Here- try some of MY clothes. throws pile of suits on Ron

Ron: holding up clothes to see which one looks best Hey, where'd you get these?

Harry: You know when you got your foot caught in the toilet in the girls' bathroom?

Ron: freezes Don't remind me! goes back to looking at clothes

Harry: Well the reason I wasn't helping you was because I was…uh…turning your old clothes into… other fabrics. Hermione did all the patch work, you can thank her.

Ron: puts on a navy blue suit with a tie She still making hats for the house elves?

Harry: Every night. I can't imagine how she does everything- I can barley do MY homework and all I do is sit around all day.

Ron: Unless you're fighting off You-Know-Who or you're planning your next trip to hogsmede.

Harry: I guess.

Ron: poses What do you think?

Harry: It's alright.

Ron: It doesn't make me look like a git?

Harry: The suit? No.

Ron: Ok thank- wait!

Harry and Ron: laughs

Ron: I have to travel by floo powder this time. Stupid trains only run one way now- how stupid!

Harry: Where do they end at?

Ron: The Ministry is inspecting every train that goes by to make sure no one has planted anything or charmed them. Seems like something Fred and George would do.

Harry: Yeah- they'll go down in Hogwarts history for that light show!  
Ron: Have you seen their shop?

Harry: No, Snape has been watching me like a hawk. I can't as much get to the 4th floor without him peering over my shoulder and squawking, "Why aren't you studying Mr. Potter?"

Hermione: Why aren't you studying Mr. Potter?

Ron and Harry: they jump-startled by the Voice, unaware it is Hermione

Hermione: laughs Ron, what on earth are you wearing? You can't wear a suit to dinner! Think of the stains!

Harry: Ron is going to assist his Dad in a hearing today. He's not coming to dinner.

Ron: No?

Harry: I didn't think so! Think of the ideas that people will get bout why you're wearing a suit!

Ron: Er…

Hermione: Harry, here's next weeks essay, completed, hands him stack of parchment, but the one due tomorrow isn't done. Or started. I suggest you get to work on it right away.

Harry: But I'm hungry Hermione!

Hermione: What do you want more, Quidditch or Food?

Harry: looks at his grumbling stomach Right now, definitely food.

Ron: Same.

Hermione: Oh fine. But Ron, I refuse to go anywhere with you looking like a pretty-boy.

Ron: Then leave without us!

Hermione: Fine! grabs book bag and heads out the door

Ron: Why was she even in the boys' dormitories anyway?

Harry: No one knows why Hermione does the things she does.

**_Writers note: I try to keep the chapters fairly short (except when that light bulb flickers :D)!_**


	2. Dinner

Harry:tosses around noodles Well, this sucks.

Ron: You suck! Now what were you saying?

Harry: I can't figure out what I did with my fork, so now I have to twirl my noodles around me finger. twirls

Ron: Want to use my fork?

Harry: No thanks, Ron. I can't risk getting sick. Quidditch game tomorrow night.

Ron: picks up cupcake So you got your report finished? takes a bite

Harry: Yeah. leans in towards Ron, whispers I spilled ink all over one of Hermione's sweaters. Don't say anything! What the- sees that his elbow was resting in the mashed potatoes yuck!

Lavender: Nice going Harry, now we can't have any mashed potatoes!

Neville: Ah man.

Harry: oh…sorry…

Ron: How big is the stain? Do you think she'll notice?

Harry: Kind of hard not to. It's as big as your head, Ron!

Ron: Are you saying my head is big? Because then YOUR head is big!

Harry: No, just saying it's noticeable.

Ron: That doesn't make sense!

Harry: Sure it does. No one walks up to you and goes, Hello Ron, lovely day, by the way, nice jaw line, I didn't notice you had a head!

Ron: BECAUSE IT'S HUGE!

Harry: If you say so. goes back to twirling

Hermione sits down

Hermione: Hello you two. How's dinner? Um, Harry, you've got a little Mash-

Harry: Yeah I know.

Hermione: rolls her eyes I told you not to wear that suit to dinner Ron! I'm not making you another one. I only have enough to make house elf mittens now.

Ron: yells But it's spring…

Hermione: Yeah, well…tries to think well…sometimes they get cold…they have no clothes on…

Ron: shouts You have no clothes on!

everyone at the table is silent as they turn their heads towards Ron's direction. Harry stares at Ron disapprovingly

Ron: That…was… the wrong time to…say that…wasn't it…?

Harry: Ron.

Hermione: FALSE ALARM! Great Ron, I wonder what kind of rumors we're going to hear now.

Harry: nudges Ron under the table with his foot

Ron: wha-

Harry: out of the corner of his mouth so only Ron can hear That's the sweater…

Ron: looks on the back of Hermione's sweater and giggles

Hermione: turns around what?

Ron: Nothing! shoves another cupcake in his mouth

Lavender: Hey, Granger!

Hermione: sighs, turns towards her What?

Lavender: You've got a big-

Ron: HEAD!

table is silent again

Ron: She has a big…you know…head…I mean, just look…at it…

Lavender: No, I was going to say big-

Harry: THIGHS!

gasps from the table

Harry: Er….eyes…yes, very big eyes…like a hawk…

Lavender: NO! A big stai-

Ron: STAIN!

giggles and chuckles and gasps

Ron: I mean….

Hermione: quickly takes off sweater and examines the back, seeing the giant stain gasps

Harry: Well, what is that?

Hermione: AN INK STAIN! stands up

Ron: Whoa it's huge!

Hermione: I hate you, Ron! runs off

Ron: looks down, ashamed she hates me…

Harry: She doesn't mean it, Ron!

Ron: She said she hates me…

Harry: You know how girls are, they always-

Ron: raises voice a level How would you know anything about girls? You grew up with a boy cousin and you've never had a girl friend, except cho chang, but you couldn't pull that off because you end up being too much OF A FREAK! slams cupcake on the table, squashing it stomps off

Harry: Well this sucks… twirls noodles with finger


	3. Interupted Breakfast

Hermione is sitting in a lazy boy while her hot chocolate is stir itself on the side table. She' bawling. And no, not like We fly high, BAWLIN! No. Ron enters, ears red

Ron: sits across from Hermione

Hermione: What do you want?

Ron:sits there

Hermione: If you're not going to do anything or say anything, leave.

Ron: mumbling Harry ticked me off.

Hermione: I guess you know how it feels now, huh? glances at hot chocolate

Ron: He's a freak.

Hermione: I wouldn't tell him that, he'll blow his cap.

Ron: Too late- I already did. stands up I'm going to bed.

Hermione: stands up to follow him Ron! You called him that? You actually said he was a freak to his face? You're an idiot, Ron!

Ron: I don't want to talk to anyone.enters Boys dormitories

Hermione:sigh I hate boys. Walks back downstairs to get hot chocolate. Sees Harry sitting in her chair, drinking it gasps Harry!

Harry: cranes neck around What? sips Hot cocoa

Hermione: That was mine!

Harry: Oh, this? holds up mug Sorry Hermione, I didn't know-

Hermione: Ron is right, you ARE a freak! runs to her dormitories

the next morning, breakfast

Harry: sits next to Hermione, who m the other direction Oh, Hermione, have you seen Ron?

Hermione: says nothing

Harry: Come on, Hermione, I really need to know. Haven't seen him anywhere all morning.

Hermione: Keeps looking at her eggs

Harry: Is he back from the hearing at the ministry yet?

Hermione: gasps The Ministry! Come one! grabs Harry's arm and runs out of the main hall

Harry: Where are we-?

Hermione: No time! Come on!

they continue to run until they're at the owl post, where Hermione's Owl is waiting with a large envelope

Hermione: See? It's from the ministry! Oh I just knew this would happen!

Harry: What would happen? What's in the Envelope? Hermione tell me what's going on!

Hermione: while ripping open the envelope last night I saw Ron leaning into the fireplace, like he was talking to it. I thought he was talking to someone, but he was using the floo network! Those are monitored, remember? Students aren't allowed to get in or out of the fireplace!

Harry: Then how did he use it?

Hermione: Only the Ministry could've opened it! Or...

Harry: Voldemort.

Hermione: Exactly. And right now, the ministry's fireplaces are all down.

Harry: So Ron must've ended up in the only open place, which is…

Hermione: Jackpot.


	4. A hunch

Harry: So what's with the letter?

Hermione: It's the Ministry alerting everyone that someone has use the floo network.

Harry: looks at the other owls posts; it is true; the other owls are back at their posts with big pink envelopes Oh…

Hermione: scanning/reading the letter Dear Hogwarts student… let's see...floo network activated….unauthorized…consequences….unknown location…

Harry: Well?

Hermione: 2 words Harry. This. Sucks.

Harry: what do we do now?  
Hermione: the only thing to do, Harry.

Harry: But we don't even know where he is!

Hermione: The fireplace.

Harry: What if it closed again?

Hermione is worried by this; it is very possible that the fireplace might've gone off- they run back to the common room

Hermione: bending over fireplace I don't see any remains of anything. At least he didn't die.

Harry. under his breath yet...

Hermione: Are you ready? grabs a handful of powder

Harry: Right now? Hermione I have Quidditch tonight-

Hermione: glares

Harry: Alright. What do you suppose he said?  
Hermione: Ministry of Magic, of course!

that does it; they both swirling in a green fire, anxious of their next location

Harry:spinning Are two people supposed to go in the fireplace at once?

Hermione: trying to use one hand to take debris off of her face, spitting some out I think it should be ok! It works like a portkey I suppose!

Harry: yelling When will we end up somewhere?!

Hermione: I don't know!

they both land flat on their backs on top of a hard surface, a rock, perhaps; it's very dark and cloudy; they smell salt water

Harry: whispering Hermione…

Hermione: What?

Harry: I…recognize this place…

Hermione: What are you talking about? sits up Harry we're at the mouth of a cave!

Harry: leans over the edge of the cave mouth to see a lake or ocean; the water has a green tinge, and he sees figures moving just below the surface Hermione…

Hermione: Look! There's 2 sets of footprints in the ground, look, Harry!

Harry: Hermione! Look! points towards the water

Hermione: Inferi…

Harry: Yes!

Hermione: I've never seen them in person before! But you did…

Harry: The last night I was with Dumbledore.

Hermione: gasps Harry, Why would Voldemort be here?

Harry: I have some ideas.


	5. The Cave Recap

Hermione: You never told me, in detail, what you were doing here.

Harry: Finding a Horcrux.

Hermione: You found a Horcrux here, Harry?

Harry. looks away …No.

Hermione: So you still haven't found it?

Harry: We found it all right. But it wasn't real. tries to see island through the fog

Hermione: sympathetic I'm sorry Harry. What did it look like?

Harry: It was a locket.

Hermione: How did you know it was a fake?

Harry: There was a note in it.

Hermione: A note?

Harry. quieter a note.

Hermione: What did it say?

Harry: That whoever had gotten to it first had switched the lockets.

Hermione: Oh Harry. So, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but, what happened to Dumbledore?

Harry: The locket was in a basin.

Hermione: Full of what?

Harry: A kind of Poison. He told me to force him to drink it…and I did.

Hermione: But he didn't know it was poison!...right?

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione: I'm sorry Harry. Do you think we should go back to where you found it?

Harry. Yeah.

Hermione: looks around for a boat How did you get there?

Harry: Not apparating.

Hermione: Why not?

Harry: You just can't do it here. He said so.

Hermione: inspects cave Did you ever go in here?

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione: What did you find?

Harry: is silent

Hermione: Harry, this could be important! What did you find?

Harry: Water.

Hermione: That's it?

Harry: We found the locket behind the cave.

Hermione: Behind the cave? Harry what kind of cave-

Harry: annoyed Dumbledore found a door in the cave and opened it, and we saw the rest of the lake. He said that the Horcrux was in the middle of the lake where there was a green light. So we went towards the light, right?

Hermione: I don't know Harry, maybe-

Harry: ignores her He found a boat we could take across the lake, that's when I saw the bodies in the water, which are nothing to worry about right now. When we got there we found a penensive looking object but when we tried to touch the liquid inside we couldn't because there was some kind of invisible barrier. We figured out one of us needed to drink it. It wouldn't kill you immediately, he said, because Voldemort would want to know how whatever person managed to reach the island. Then he said that even though the potion wouldn't kill him, it would-

Hermione: Cause extreme damage by causing extreme pain, tricking the person into thinking they were somewhere else, or make the person forget why they were there in the first place. I've heard of it.

Harry: He said I would have to force him to keep drinking it, no matter what. I really didn't want to, Hermione, but I had promised before we left to do anything he said. Anything. So he drank and drank until he fell and I had to support him, and force feed him the concoction until he screamed with agony.

Hermione: touched Harry…

Harry: Afterwards, I thought he was gone. But he wasn't and I gave him water. And then bodies were dragging me into the water.

Hermione: Harry!  
Harry: Then Dumbledore found some power and got us out.

Hermione: How?

Harry: not hearing the question, continues He said that I did better job than anyone else would have. Then Dumbledore was calling for Snape, and we saw the dark mark, and-

Hermione: You came right away.

Harry: Yeah. Draco's a Death Eater.

Hermione: Aware.

Harry: Oh, right. And he doesn't kill-

Hermione: Ron sure knows.

Harry: Sorry.

Hermione: But how do you know all this?

Harry: Dumbledore froze me in my tracks. He wanted me to hear it. And…when Snape killed him, which he had hoped Snape would, he knew I would've attacked someone- anyone, really- who got in my way of trying to save him.

Hermione: Wow, Harry. I never realized… So, we should get going into the cave, right?

Harry: Wish I knew how. I know we have to give blood, but I don't know where to put it.

Hermione: Blood?!

Harry: Yeah.

Hermione: Guess Voldemort likes to weaken his opponents, huh? Well, what if we just try...sees sharp rock jutting out from the cave wall, and slices her hand on it; blood spatters onto the door

Harry: Hermione!

Hermione: shrugs, heals hand with her wand You weren't going to do it.

Harry: Yes I would!  
Hermione: No you wouldn't have, Harry. Besides; I don't want you going through any more pain than you have to, being here.

Harry: Thanks. silver archway starts to open

Hermione: Is that it? walks towards it

Harry: Yeah. Follow me, and don't touch the water. walks to edge and tries to find the invisible chain that Dumbledore had Hermione!

Hermione: startled What?!

Harry: I left the boat.

Hermione: You what?

Harry: I left the boat over by the basin.

Hermione: What do we do now?!

Harry: I don't know, unless you know how to make a surfboard with fire under it or something.

Hermione: Wait…Accio Boat! boat floats above the water

Harry: slight smile What would I do without you, Hermione?


	6. Last minute warning

Hermione: So… we just, climb in, right? And then just let it take us to the green light there?

Harry: What light?

Hermione: points there! In the middle!

Harry: But…there's water in it! Why is it…?

Hermione: It filled back up for the next person to try and get the Horcrux.

Harry: We took the locket out!

Hermione: Oh?

Harry: Yeah. We've already decided that one the Black's had destroyed the real one.

Hermione: Yes… and what did you do with the fake one?

Harry: trying to remember Er…I don't know…it's gone I guess….

Hermione: Gone back in the Basin.

Harry: No! It can't be! Hermione, no one is going to drink that, no one! I'm not going to see another person go through what Dumbledore did! I can't do it Hermione, I-

Hermione: We'll figure something out, Harry. I though we were here to get Ron…?

Harry: Oh. Yeah…

Hermione: You're not with Dumbledore- there's no reason to get the locket or empty the Basin again. We were here to get Ron, and you suspected maybe he's there.

Harry: Yeah. Alright then… into the boat... they both climb in Oh- and don't touch the water, whatever you do.

Hermione: doesn't mention the fact that Harry's already told her that Of course. looks down into the black water This is a bit Creepy.

Harry: You don't say?

Hermione: How long did it take- focuses on one of the bodies in the water Harry! shrieks and looks away from the water

Harry: looks back at her What?

Hermione: sobbing I saw Ron's body! In the water


	7. First Encounter

_**Writers Note: V stands for Voldemort**_

Harry: -leans over edge of the boat to look- Ron!

Hermione: -Sobbing on Harry's shoulder- What do we do?

Harry: We keep going.

Hermione: -sniff- What?

Harry: -stutters, trying not to look towards the water- It's…it's not real…Voldemort knows what were missing… he wants us to turn back…We have to keep going!

Hermione: But Harry! He's right there! We can get him! Harry please!

Harry: Hermione! I can't stand to hear you anymore! I had to deal with Dumbledore last time I was here; I can't have you begging me to stop too! We're not stopping!

Hermione: -still crying-

Harry: Look, there's the light! -points towards green light; they see a silhouetted figure waving at them-

Hermione: -gasps- Is that Ron?!

Harry: Only one way to find out. -they arrive at the island; Harry gets out first, then helps Hermione out-

Hermione: Ron! -hugs Ron- I was so worried! What is that…?

Harry: Ron! NO! -takes goblet from Ron's hand and throws it into the lake; the basin is, thankfully, ¾ full- Ron, are you alright?!

Ron: I'm not sure why I'm even here, really!

Harry: Do you know what your drinking?!

Ron: Not a clue, Harry. I didn't even notice I was doing anything until I saw you guys!

Hermione: How did you see us through the darkness?

Ron: That light that's been behind your boat!

Harry: What light?

Ron: You can't tell me you didn't see it! It's right there!

Hermione: Harry! Look!

Harry: -turns around to see another boat with a light in the front- It's not too far away! Who do you think it is?

Hermione: Someone from the common room must've followed us!

Harry: -a shudder goes through him as he tries to imagine what it would be like to have another student overhear everything he had said- Ron, why were you drinking that?

Ron: I got thirsty.

Harry: How did you get here?

Ron: I don't know- fireplace, I think.

Hermione: There isn't a fireplace within 10 miles of here!

Harry: Except for the orphanage.

Hermione and Ron: What?

Harry: There's an orphanage near by.

Hermione: That would've helped back at the cave!

Harry: But he's here, isn't he?

Hermione: So it would seem.

Ron: Hey guys, look! You can see a person inside the boat! -they all look; the person in front turns their head to the side-

Hermione: There's something strange about that face…

Ron: Yeah, like something's missing. Oh, oh let me guess! Um…a nose! That's it! Aha they have no nose! -slouches against the basin, as if drunk- aha!

Harry and Hermione: No!

Harry: Voldemort followed us, Ron!

Hermione: -breathing heavily, everyone is very nervous- Harry…what do we do?

Harry: Do we all have our wands?

Ron: I think. -searchers through suit pockets, which, by the way, don't hold much- found it! Yes.

Hermione: -shaky hands- yes... -holds up wand-

Harry: Good. Get ready.

Hermione: What are we going to do?

Harry: Get ready.

Hermione: For what?

Harry: You-Know-What.

Ron: I do?

Harry: Maybe not you, Ron.

-boat pulls up. The green light illuminates Voldemort's face, and he sneers at them, showing his teeth. His eyes glow-

V: Hello, little child.

Harry: -takes two small steps backwards, wand at the ready-

V: I remember how squeamish your father was, James. Yes… backing away, hiding behind his friends…

Harry: No!

Hermione: He is not hiding behind us!

V: -looks Hermione's direction, stops moving towards Harry- The mudblood. -does the whole, tilts head thing- Hermione, is it?

Hermione: -nods, gulps, wand at the ready-

Harry: You leave her alone! -holds wand out farther-

V: I'll do what I like with Ms. Granger.

Ron: No you won't!…right, Harry?

Harry: Why are you here?

V: Why do you think I'm here? A tea party? Speaking of, I see Mr. Weasly has enjoyed the veritaserum.

Hermione: What? That can't be Veritaserum!

V: On the contrary, it very much can be.

Harry: He's lying!

V: Do you think I'm lying, Ron?

Ron: Yeah.

Hermione: Ron!

Harry: Why did you open our fireplace?

V: So you figured out it was me, did you?

Ron: Obviously, you git.

V: Avada K-

Hermione: NO!

V: -looks at Hermione-

Harry: Expelliarmus! -V's wand goes flying into the lake-

V: Harry, Harry, Harry…ACCIO WAND! -Harry's wand rips out of his hand and floats over to Voldemort- The charm of the Phoenix Feather. -inspects wand- Very nice wand you have here, Harry.

Harry: -speechless-

Hermione: -looks at Harry like he might have the answer-

Ron: Well that was a close-

V: CLOSE YOUR MOUTH BOY! I will kill you!

Ron: You won't kill Harry.

V: Foolish boy.

Ron: You're just like Draco!

V: -flinches- …what?

Ron: If Draco really could kill Dumbledore, he would've done it. If you really wanted Harry dead, you could've done it his first year at Hogwarts.

V: -starts walking aggressively towards Ron- Ron do you know where I go when I'm not trying to kill Harry? Do you know who I become?

Harry: Tom riddle.

V: -spins around to Harry- Right,

Harry: That explains the orphanage, and…the portkey…

Hermione: What?

Harry: The fireplace Ron ended up at in the orphanage was a portkey to this place.

V: Keep talking, Potter, and I'll torture you. I won't kill you, I'll torture you! I cause pain, Mr. Potter, excruciating pain!

Harry: Dumbledore was right. You seem to think, -gulps-, that you don't seem to grasp that there are worse things than physical pain.

Hermione: Voldemort, You came alone.

V: -ignoring her- You think so?!

Harry: Yeah.

V: AVADA KEDAVRA! -flash of green light-


	8. Collin Creevy

-the flash of light bounces everywhere and off of everything, until it gets back to the wand and shoots V back into the boat-

V: Gah!

Hermione: How…?

Ron: The wand!

Harry: It's my wand! It can't kill me!

Hermione: Of course! You're safe as long as he has your wand!

Harry: Not exactly, Hermione.

V: -climbs out of boat back onto island- _ACCIO WAND_! -nothing happens- I said, _ACCIO WAND_! -nothing- Ah, Potter, look at what I can do now…I can't kill you with this wand, but I can torture you until you wished I had.

Hermione: Not with his wand. -gulps-

V: -snarls- Go back to your filthy muggle parents, Granger.

Ron: Go back to the bucket you were born in!

V: _Expelliarmus_! -Ron is knocked onto the edge of the little island, wand falls into the water- a lifeless pale hand grabs it and pulls it under-

Harry: No!

V: Yes…

Hermione: Look! -points towards direction they came; boats with lights are seen- 3 or 4 of them with 3 passengers in each-

V: Yes…

Ron: -gets up- More Death Eaters, Harry!

Harry: Wait. Voldemort-

V: Don't say my name!

Harry: -clears throat- Voldemort is unaware of the contents of this basin.

Hermione: He is…? Wait- of course he is! Yes!

V: What are talking about? Oh, no no no you don't know what's in there.

Harry: I do.

V: Oh do you now?

Harry: Yeah. And I plan to get it as soon as you leave.

V: I'm not leaving.

Harry: I'll get it anyway. You'll be glad to see me suffer anyway.

V: True… but, then you'd have the contents.

Harry: -pauses- Right.

V: You don't even know how to get it.

Harry: You just dip your hand in, like this- -even though he knows to use a cup, he tries to stick his hand in anyway- Hermione! I can't get anything! It won't let me!

Ron: -looks at Harry, puzzled-

Hermione: Well, try...um…. let me see -tries to put her hand in as well- I can't do it either!  
V: -laughing- Only I know how to get rid of the contents. -takes goblet out of air- And just in time. -sees boats arriving on the shore. The Death Eaters get walk up to him 3 at a time and bow- Which one of you wish to serve me most?

ALLDE: -bows- I do!

V: Ah. I see. How about you, Collin?

Harry: -to himself- Collin?

Collin: -takes off hood- Yes my lord.

V: Oh, very good. Can you do a small favor for me, Collin?

Collin: Always, my lord.

V: Take this Goblet, -hands him Goblet-, and fill it to the top.

Collin: -leans over basin and fills cup- Now, my lord?

V: Drink it.

Collin: What is-

V: Drink it.

Collin: Will it Ki-

V: DRINK IT, NOW!

Collin: -gulps down liquid-

V: -smiles- How do you feel, Mr. Creevy?

Harry and Hermione: Collin Creevy….

Collin: Fine.

V: Fine what?

Collin: Fine, my Lord. I apologize.

V: Drink everything.

Collin: Excuse me, my Lord?

V: Everything.

Collin: Very well my Lord.

DeathEaters: -steps out from line and pulls off hood- it is Lucius Malfoy- my Lord, couldn't this potentially kill him?

V: -turns towards him, angry- Would you like to drink it instead Lucius?

L: No my Lord. -steps back and puts on hood-

V: All of you, don't move! Except you, Draco.

Draco: -gulps, steps forward, pulls off hood- Ye-yes, my Lo-Lord?

V: You didn't kill Albus?

Draco: No, my Lord. I Didn't kill Albus.


	9. A punishment

**_Writers Note: L stands for Lucius_**

V: -stroking chin- Yes, yes, well…Draco, I believe we had a deal, didn't we?

Draco: Yes My Lord, we had a deal, and I br-broke it.

V: Hmm… What kind of punishment should I give you?

Draco: -trembling-

Lucius: -doesn't step out from the group or pull his hood off- My Lord, excuse me for budding in my Lord, but Draco-

V: -without turning towards him- Are you, perhaps, moving your mouth, Lucius?

L: Yes.

V: Well, stop!

L: -does nothing-

V: Now where was- Oh, yes. Draco. What punishment? Well, let's see…

Harry: -grabs Hermione and Ron, orders them to crouch; they crawl over behind the basin- Shh….

Draco: Maybe, you, could, um, -breathing intensifies, sweats- My Lord, if you could just hear what I have to say…

V: -barks- I don't have time!

Draco: Kill me then!

L: -steps out, warning him- Draco…

Draco: Go, on then Voldemort, kill me!

L: -throws off hood- Draco!

V: -firmly holding wand, whacks it up against Draco's neck- says slowly- Don't you dare say a word Mr. Malfoy, or I'll finish you right here!

Draco: -glares-

V: -cranes neck around to see Lucius, still pointing at Draco- And it looks like the other Malfoy is disobeying me as well… Petrificus Totalus!

L: -freezes, all others gasp, including Ron, Harry, Hermione-

Draco: No!

V: HUSH! -pushes wand harder on throat-

Ron: Harry, this is terrible!

Harry: -whispers- Shhh! I know what happened, I'm here!

Ron: I meant-

Hermione: Shush, Ron!

Ron: Would you two just listen to-

Harry: -hoarse whisper- Ron!

Draco: -frightened- You put him back! -almost whimpering- You put him back now!...my lord!

V: -laughs in amusement- Oh young Malfoy, it can't be undone! -starts to spin- Now I can watch you -stops and looks at him- cower in fear of me!

Draco: You monster!

V: -surprised- Why, Draco, I wouldn't imagine you would say that, since year after year you followed me, you praised me, you worshipped me- was that all just a lie, Draco?

Draco: At the time I-

V: -turns to death eaters- says half sarcastically as if it were a game show- At the time, he says! Now how many muggles do you think have used that excuse to get by? Hmm? -no one answers- All of them! And whoever gave them sympathy was a fool! -smiles- Draco, please step forward.

Draco: My Lord…

V: Don't call me that anymore! You're worthless to me now! I can play and torture you all I want. I feel no guilt.

Draco: My L- er, Volde-…. Sir, -

V: -No one knows what he has done, but with a flick of his wand he holds Draco's neck, and he laughs manically as Draco whimpers and pleads to be let free-

Hermione: -to Harry- Voldemort is a monster…-starts to tear up-

Draco: -hoarse- his throat is being closed up, face is turning red- Please let me go, I can help you… I know how to get rid of Harry Potter…

V: Nah! You've had 4 years, Draco, 4years! You failed! Now I have all these people to help me on! -gestures towards death eaters-

Harry: 4 years?

Hermione: Last year, which was 6th year, then 5th year, and 4th year…then 3rd year…how long has he been a death eater, Harry?

Harry: Who knows. He could've been one before he was assigned to kill me.

Ron: He never had said anything when we used the polyjuice potion, remember.

Hermione: I wouldn't know.

Harry: Listen!

V: -another swish of his wand sends Draco flying backwards and he hits the pedestal the basin rests on. His hand is about an inch away from Hermione's, and she gasps-

Draco: -barley conscious- No…

V: Who's that behind you? Oh yes. Harry I almost forgot you where here.

Harry: -groans- remembers the tri wizard tournament when Voldemort has said the exact same thing…-

V: Are you enjoying this?

Harry: -glares-

V: -Flicks his wand; they see Draco's arm jerk in a very uncomfortable position-

Harry: -flinches- Gah…

V: How about now? No? -nasty tone- Windgardium Leviosa! -hovers Draco over the black water- Inferi grab at him-

Draco: Harry…help…

Harry: -furious at Voldemort and Draco-

V: OH I doubt that Harry is going to help you now poor Draco! -throws him onto the death eaters who all spread out around him and laugh-

Draco: -lies there, crippled-

Collin: My Lord!! Help me! -almost falling asleep- I don't feel…I don't…feel…-sighs-

V: You don't feel? Well in that case-

Collin: I do! I…do feel…-slouches onto the ground; Ron notices Collin has been beside him the whole time- I'm...not well….

Draco: Snape…mother said… You needed to protect me!

Snape: No Draco. She didn't.

Draco: What?

Snape: I lied.

V: Very good Snape! Finally admitting it!

Snape: What?

V: You didn't think I believed you when you said you were recruiting death eaters did you? I know where you've been Snape, I've seen the map.

Snape: What map?

V: The old Marauder's Map that you all used to use through school, why those were the years, indeed, weren't they Snape?

Snape: -ears get red- Indeed they were, my Lord.

V: I've seen who you've been visiting in the castle, I'm no git. I know you work for Dumbledore and that you're merely a spy.

Snape: -offended- What?! I ..a… spy? You think I'm a spy? -Steps forward and takes off hood- My Lord, I've done nothing but serve you since my early years-

V: SILENCE!

Draco: Uh…-rolls over on his stomach holding his back-

V: Darmet Hetra! -Draco's back snaps, and everyone hears it-

Ron: Ow!

Harry: Sh!

Ron: Look! Harry! Over there!  
Harry: Yes I see Draco now hush!

V: -continues on with conversation that can not be heard because of Ron-

Ron: No Harry! More boats! -all 3 look out in the distance and see boats coming towards them-

Hermione: -gasps- Who do you suppose is in them?

Harry: Anybody I guess.

Snape: I'd never!

V: According to this map, you did. You had no business near the Whomping Willow, Severus!

Snape: I was there to capture-

V: Who? To capture who?

Snape: ALBUS!

V: -stops to think about it- You wanted to…. Capture Albus?

Snape: Of course, my lord.

V: Why?  
Snape: For your own personal use, my Lord.

V: Very thoughtful Severus. Too bad I'm going to dispose of you anyway.

Harry: -Stands up-

Hermione: -whispers, tugs on pant leg- Harry!

V: What are you doing?

Harry: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!


	10. Help

V: What did you say?

Harry: Er… Well… -holds up wand- I Solemnly swear that I am up to NO GOOD!

Ron: -from below pedestal- what are you doing?!

Harry: I swear I swear I swear!

Hermione: Harry!

V: Dear boy, are you confused?

Harry: No!

Draco: Harry…

Harry: WHAT?!

Draco: Why won't….you help me…

V: Yes, why aren't you helping him?

Harry: -starts to tremble- Because!

V: Aw, is hawey potta scawed? I think so. Well if you were dead, I suppose you wouldn't be able to help Draco anyway. -the ground shakes, and everyone looks up at the sky, which is swirling, and pink lights are flashing in every direction-

Hermione: What is this?!

Harry: I don't know!  
Ron: I don't- -feels thump on shoulder, turns head; shrieks when he realizes a spider is on his shoulder- Harry!

Harry: What?!

Ron: There's a spider! A spider, Harry! Get if off!

Hermione: Expelliarmus! -spider gets knocked off Ron's shoulder-

Ron: -whimpering-

Harry: Look! -figures are coming out of the eyes of the swirl on broomsticks-

Hermione: It's the order!

Harry: -spots a bright orange dot on one of the figures- It's Tonks!

Ron: Really?

Harry: Yeah! Look! Her Hair!

V: -to death eaters- Get ready!

Harry: Get ready!

Tonks: -starting to come into view, to the order- Get ready everyone! -the order lands, Voldemort's side and the Order's side are lined up, as in an old-fashioned battle-

Harry: Tonks!

Tonks: Glad to see you, Harry.

Remus: -nods towards Harry- Harry.

Harry: Hi.

-everyone has their wand at the ready-

Harry: How did you know I'd be here?

Tonks: Don't get mad, Harry, But we've been monitoring your fireplace and conversations.

Harry: You've been what?

V: NOW! -Death eaters start shooting random spells; the order is jumpy but does the same-

Tonks: -is battling with Bellatrix- you freak! -casts spell-

_**Writers Note: B stands for Bellatrix**_

B: -dodges it, stops to talk- Oh, Tonks, lovely night isn't it? Why aren't you at the ministry, with Percy, living the high life with all the money in the world? That's what your Hogwarts years were about, weren't they? Getting friendly with the smartest and richest-

Tonks: Eptiscoraie! -Bellatrix screams and is flipped halfway, then thrown into another row of death eaters- her arms start to swell-

Harry: -awed by the chaos around him- What was that about?

Tonks: Later, Harry.

Harry: Tonks!

Tonks: Harry!

Harry: Tonks, please?

Ron: Harry! -is one on one with Nott, blasting as many spells as he can think of-

Harry: Gah! Spectra rectum!

Nott: Avada-

Ron: Stupefy! -Nott lies there, unconscious-

Harry: I can't believe you still remember that one.

Ron: -panting- I didn't even know I had said it.

Hermione: -battling with anonymous hooded figure- Incarcerous! -figure is tied up with ropes that pop out of nowhere-

Harry: Who's that?

Hermione: No clue! -casts spell at bellatrix, who is talking to Tonks. Tonks looks very annoyed.-

B: And I can't tell you how much I loved that little stunt you pulled, when you- -Hermione's spell shoots past, inches from her face- Er…when you-

Tonks: Wailierdrium!

B: -screams uncontrollably- spell is also screamed- Furnunculus! -Tonk's face breaks out in huge pimples, and she yells-

Hermione: Harry watch out! -Voldemort is charging towards Harry; Harry walks aggressively towards Voldemort, they stop abruptly-

Harry and Voldemort: Avada Kedavra! -bolts of light shoot out from both of their wands; the fighting everywhere stops and everyone watches as Harry and Voldemort focus on trying to take the other one out-

Hermione: -under her breath- come on Harry…

Ron: -leans towards Hermione- you think we should do something? Like help him out at all?

Hermione: -still watching- No. We can't interfere.

Ron: Why not?

Hermione: He needs to finish off Voldemort by himself.

Ron: But the Horcruxes still exist!

Hermione: I know, Ron, we can worry about those later. -they stop talking; Harry's blue ray of light and Voldemort's green ray of light form a huge flame in where they meet; a white light blasts out of it-

Harry: -sweating- I'm not…letting go!

Hermione: What's that?

Ron: It looks like…-white light starts to take a form-

Harry: -in his thoughts- that looks an awful lot like Dumbledore…-figure does having a striking resemblance to Dumbledore-

V: -astounded- Albus?

Dumbledore: Harry, keep going! He can't win! The odds are in your favor, Harry. Don't give up. Think of how Lily protected you. You must protect Hermione and Ron. -vanishes-

-the ball of fire in the middle explodes, and anyone with 7 feet of it is blasted backwards; this includes Voldemort, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Snape-


	11. The Joke Shop

Harry, Ron, and Hermione awake in a dark room. They have no idea where they are and hear whispering.  
Hermione: -sits up, rubs head- Harry? Ron? -shuffles hands around, feels something cold- Oh Harry- your glasses. I have your glasses.  
Harry: -still winded- Thanks Hermione. How close are you?

Hermione: Close enough, you're breathing down my neck!  
Ron: No, that's me.  
Hermione: Ron you made it!

Ron: yeah…

Harry: Hermione. At the count of three stick out your arm, and I'll stick out mine and we'll try and find each other.

Hermione: Ok. One…two…

Harry: Three! -as Harry tries to stick out his arm, Hermione's bashes into his eye- Ah!

Hermione: I'm so sorry! Uh…here are your glasses. -hands glasses-

Ron: I can't find my wand!

Hermione: -goes through her pockets- me neither!

Harry: Mine's gone.

Fred: -turns on light- 'Ello Harry!

George: 'Gave us quite a scare the way you all passed out.

Harry: Where are we?

Fred: Our joke shop.

George: Yep.

Ron: Why are we here?  
Hermione: How did you find us?

Fred: We saw the dark mark over by the lake at Hogwarts.

George: 'Figured we'd give it a look, and found you three along the shoreline.

Fred: Yeah.  
George: Wow Harry, you've got yourself a nice shiner there.

Harry: -mumbles- Thanks Hermione.

Hermione: Well!

Ron: How did we get anywhere near Hogwarts?

Fred and George: We don't know.

Harry: This doesn't make any sense.

Ron: Where's dad?

Fred: The burrow.

George: Why?

Ron: How'd the hearing go?

George: What hearing?

Ron: I was supposed to be helping him with it last night. It was Friday, right?

Fred: Today is Friday, Ron.

Hermione: -confused- What?

Fred: Today is Friday.

George: the hearing is tonight.

Ron: Is not!

Fred: Is too. Let's get you back to Hogwarts before Dumbledore has a pancake attack.  
Hermione: You mean a panic attack.

George: Not if you have your breakfast here. -winks-  
Ron: Fred…George…you didn't hear about Dumbledore?

Fred: What about him?

Hermione: -whispers- He's… not with us anymore.

Fred and George: -yelling- What?!

George: it was that nasty Umbridge lady wasn't it? WASN'T IT?!

Harry: No.

Hermione: No.

Ron: Not her.

Harry: I did.

Fred: Did what?

Harry: Killed him.

George: -furious- You didn't!

Hermione: He didn't George, really.

Harry: I did.

Ron: Shut up, Harry!

Fred: What?

Harry: I gave him poison!

George: you what?!

Hermione: Nothing!

Ron: It was Snape!

Fred: Snape?

Ron: Yeah!

George: Then what about Har-

Hermione: It's a really long story.

Fred: what happened? Ron! What happened?

Ron: I didn't think anything had happened prior! Yeah, Harry…what did happen?  
Hermione: Nothing!

Harry: Everything!

-door of shop swings open. Professor McGonagall (PM)enters-

PM: Uh… am I interrupting something? Fred? Geor- -sees Harry Hermione and Ron-

Harry! -runs to hug him- Harry are you alright dear? Oh you gave me such a fright. What's happened? Do you have your wand? The dark mark is over the lake. Is your scar ok?

Hermione: Something happened last night Professor.

PM: -very serious- Oh no.

Ron: It's all my fault!

PM: -to Fred and George- Is it?

Both: We don't know.

PM: Why not?

Harry: It's a long story.

PM: Come on dears. Let's get you back-

Hermione: What day is it?

PM: Friday, and you all need to get back to class now!

Ron: It's Saturday!

PM: -stops trying to drag Harry out- No, Ron, it's Friday! Let's go!

Ron: That's impossible! Tell me that's impossible, Hermione!

Hermione: Not entirely.

Ron: Why not?!

Harry: Your time turner…

Ron: what?

Hermione: You wouldn't know.

Ron: And why wouldn't I?

Hermione: Because you finished the remainder of your 3rd year in madam Pomfrey's room.

Ron: That's not fair!

Harry: Sorry Ron.


End file.
